Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is a known technique that extracts a representative image showing a distinctive content of a moving image from moving image data. This extracted representative image is output by, for example, being displayed on a display or printed.